Dariku, untuk Diriku-yang-lain
by Guurarii
Summary: Disini, bukan hanya kau saja yang lelah. —Boboibot.


Disini, bukan hanya kau saja yang lelah. —Dariku, untuk 'Diriku-yang-lain'

**Boboiboy **adalah milik Animonsta Studio.

**Dariku, untuk 'Diriku-yang-lain' **adalah milik AzuraRii

**Warning : **PWP, agaknya kayaknya ini aneh, sesat dan lain-lain.

**Catatan : **Baiklah, setelah akhirnya nonton episode 17 (iya, saya tahu kalau saya ini kudet, apa boleh dikata wwww #Sempetin nonton padahal besok TO) akhirnya ada sebuah ide separuh gila separuh ngawur. Hshshshs— kayaknya saya lumayan suka sama Boboibot~ 4H4H4H4H4H4H4 #RII!

Entah ada angin apa, dibandingkan dengan membuat fiksi tentang perasaan tertekan nya Boboiboy, saya lebih milih untuk buat sudut pandang tentang isi pikirannya Boboibot (Bukan berarti saya bisa mengerti robot, haha. Ini semua isinya ngawur, suwer!)

Oh, dan— Selamat Hari Jadi untuk Boboiboy~ (#telat, nyet.) Maaf, saya tidak sempat buat fiksinya hahaha #anakinibingungmaunulisapabuat13maret, dandandan jugaan author lain udah ada banyak yang buat jadi~ yah… gitu deh :3 #Dipenyekin satu-satu.

Selamat membaca, maaf untuk panjang catatan ini yang kayaknya lebih panjang dari isi ceritanya! Maaf saya gamaksud huhuhuhu— #udah, rii.

…

…

Hei, kau.

Ya, kau yang sekarang tengah tertekan entah karena apa. Aku memanggil mu.

Raut wajah mu seketika kusut, menatap ku separuh tak percaya, separuh pasrah dan secuil perasaan menyerah. Entahlah, sejujurnya aku tidak begitu memahami berbagai macam ekspresi yang bisa dirasakan manusia. Tapi yang jelas, sesuatu di dalam kepalaku memberikan informasi bahwa kau tidak sedang dalam kondisi yang tidak baik, kurasa.

Aku memandang mu dengan ekspresi yang jujur saja, aku sendiri juga sulit menjelaskannya dengan kata apa. Yang aku tahu, aku diciptakan oleh sesosok makhluk hijau yang memberi ku aba-aba tepat di dalam telingaku, menggunakan semacam alat yang tertanam di dalam telingaku. Menyuruh ku untuk menggantikan peran mu, wahai _pahlawan_ maha hebat.

Heh, dan sepertinya aku harus berterimakasih padamu.

Karena secara tidak langsung, alasan ku berada di dunia ini adalah karena besarnya kemauan milik makhluk hijau penuh ambisi di sebelah sana yang mengumpulkan seluruh bagian dari dirimu untuk menciptakan ku. Kau— adalah alasan mengapa aku diciptakan.

Haha, sungguh. _Kau_. Yang secara tak langsung telah menyeret ku untuk masuk ke dalam semua ini.

Dengan sepenuh hati, ku ucapkan segala ucapan _selamat_. Sungguh, kau luar biasa.

Baiklah, kau tahu benar kalau aku hanya berpura-pura.

…

"_Apa saja yang kau lakukan, aku bisa melakukan yang lebih hebat."_

Kataku, setelah kau dan aku sama-sama mengeluarkan sesosok bongsor yang kau namai dengan _Golem Tanah. _Beradu, saling melawan seperti membuktikan siapa yang lebih hebat.

Haha, dan tentu saja. Sekali lagi, aku diciptakan darimu. Dan ciptaan versi kedua (—diriku, maksudku.) tentu saja telah disempurnakan dari segala kelemahan yang kau miliki, disengaja agar _jauh_— melampaui apapun yang selama ini kau lakukan.

Ayo lah, jangan berpura-pura bodoh, Boboiboy. Aku yakin kalau kau telah mengetahuinya jauh melebihi ku.

Tapi jujur saja, disini, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu. Cukup banyak hal hingga komputer cerdas di dalam kepalaku pun tak dapat menyimpan semua datanya.

_Hei… Bagaimana rasanya bisa bernapas?_

_Atau bagaimana rasanya terengah-engah? _

_Lelah? Senang? Sedih? Tertawa?_

_Dan bagaimana rasanya bebas? Kau pernah _(—dan ingin lagi)_ merasakannya, bukan?_

_Apa itu menyenangkan?_

_Jawab aku._

Sebagai dirimu yang terbuat dari serpihan logam, aku ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya bila ada di posisi mu.

Karena sungguh, bahkan robot canggih seperti ku pun ingin merasakannya.

Jadi biar aku ingatkan padamu, wahai jagoan bertopi konyol.

Ah, tunggu sebentar— aku juga memakai topi yang sama denganmu, bukan? Haha, itu berarti aku juga sama konyol nya denganmu.

_Disini, bukan hanya kau saja yang lelah._

Ya, bukan hanya kau saja yang berjuang demi apapun yang kau inginkan, kau tahu?

Jika kau tidak tahu, maka sepertinya aku harus mencongkel sesuatu bernama otak yang ada di dalam kepalamu. Dan akan kuminta tuanku untuk menggantikannya dengan komputer cerdas yang sama dengan yang terpasang di dalam kepalaku. Karena sepertinya, benda bernama otak itu sudah tak lagi berfungsi sebagaimana mestinya.

Dan jika kau mengerti, maka bangkitlah, Manusia Lemah. Jangan menunduk dan menatap pasrah ke arah tanah. Tolong, jangan terlihat menyedihkan seperti itu karena itu sangat mengganggu.

_Lawan aku._

Tunjukkan bahwa kau— adalah orang yang sama yang menjadi pahlawan maha terhormat, yang sama dengan yang menjadi pondasi dasar diciptakannya sebuah robot maha kuat yang berdiri tepat di hadapanmu. Boboibot.

Atau kalau kau ternyata hanyalah seorang pecundang yang kebetulan berkekuatan super dan telah kehilangan segalanya, maka menangislah. Meraung tentang betapa menggelikan nya dirimu dan berlarilah, lari yang jauh dari hadapanku.

Jika itu terjadi, maka aku akan sangat menyesal karena telah diciptakan dari seorang pecundang.

Tapi, hei… Aku cukup yakin kalau kau tidak se-buruk itu, benar?

Apa kau masih ingat kata-kata ini?

"_Terbaik."_

Haha, maaf. Aku mengambil kata itu darimu, karena kau sepertinya sudah tak membutuhkannya lagi, benar kan?

Kalau kau mau, kau bisa merebut kata itu kembali dariku. Oh, juga merebut kembali posisi mu sebagai sang pelindung pulau Rintis. Aku akan menunggu saat itu dengan senang hati.

Baiklah, itu semua yang ingin kukatakan.

Salam untukmu, wahai kau _calon mantan 'jagoan'._

Dariku, untuk 'Diriku-yang-lain'.

—**Boboibot.**

…

…

**A/N :**

Ya… Kacau. Terimakasih untuk yang kuat membacanya.

Salam tomat,

AzuraRii.


End file.
